Buttercup (1998 TV series)
Buttercup '(voiced by E.G. Daily) is the tritagonist (and occasional antagonist) in the [[The Powerpuff Girls (series)|''Powerpuff Girls series]].'' She is the last member of the Powerpuff Girls. Because she's a tomboy, Buttercup is often seen as the most brutal and violent Powerpuff Girl, for that she is the "toughest fighter". She is described as the "ferocious" Powerpuff Girl. She loves to fight crime, and she seems to enjoy action packed fights. She also enjoys teasing her sisters at times, especially Bubbles. In the episode "Boogie Frights," Buttercup scares her sisters during bedtime and Bubbles ends up in tears. Buttercup might tease Bubbles to the point where physical contact occurs, to show her violent character. For example, the episodes "Speed Demon" and "Moral Decay". In Speed Demon, Buttercup shows that she is more aerodynamic than Bubbles. Then, Buttercup punches her, making her cry. In Moral Decay, Buttercup beats the life out of Bubbles just so she can get her teeth. Buttercup can get a lot of money from the tooth fairy by doing this. She wears a grass green short dress, white tights, and black Mary Janes. She has no stick out nose or ears, huge eyes, tubes for arms and legs, and is 5 years old. Buttercup enjoys fighting bad guys, and her only special power is being able to curl her tongue. Buttercup is much different than her counterpart Butch and Brute, except that she's good and not evil. Buttercup also studies Karate (as shown in "Makes Zen To Me"). Personality She fights crime with Bubbles and Blossom, and is very protective of them. This was shown on "Buttercrush" when Buttercup saw the Gangreen Gang trying to destroy her sisters. She saved them and put a huge hurting on Ace, who she ''had a crush on. Her taste in music is rock and heavy metal, and she likes to kiss, although she denies it. In the episode "Makes Zen to Me," Mojo Jojo described her as the most violent and ill-tempered Powerpuff Girl. In the episode "Oops, I Did it Again," Professor Utonium dreamed that he made normal girls. The normal version of Buttercup was given the name '''Betty in that episode. Her personality is spice. Likes *Blankets that are green *Using her fists *Night parties *Deadpool (she thinks he's funny) *Green *Doctor Octopus 2099 (she thinks she's adorable) *Annoying Juggernaut *Taunting Shocker *Hitting a scrap of meat *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Football *Air Soft Rifles *Tanks *Apache Military Helicopters *F-22 Fighter Jets *Explosions Dislikes *Crime and villains *Rainy days *Sandman (she thinks he's annoying) *Taking a bath *Spiders *Goblin Noir *Vulture Noir *Butch *Electro (she thinks he's lame) *Bubbles' Chalk/Crayons *Skirts *Girly Dresses *Broken Toys *Dynamo Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes," Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange. She is surrounded in a dark aura with glowing jade eyes, shreds of mist trailing behind and low, scratchy voice that forms into a cloud of black fog. She chose this person after reading an issue of Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inspired by Spawn). Since Mange is nocturnal and doesn't like to be exposed by light, her mode of transportation is that she travels late at night. Special Abilities In the episode "Nuthin' Special," her magical "ability" is to roll her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and nor can anyone else in Townsville) revealed. Though she does not have a specific "ability", her powers are often than her sisters. During "Speed Demon," while the girls were racing each other, it was revealed that she is faster than her sisters. Some fans believe that Buttercup should have fire breath, courtesy of what Blossom had temporarily in the end of "Ice Sore". Bubbles has fire breath and it is revealed in Simian Says, ''however, she never uses it otherwise. It is also revealed that Blossom has fire breath as well, in "Ice Sore". Buttercup doesn't seem to need a special ability, since her strength and speed are overall better than her sisters. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In ''Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup, who is voiced by Kelly Metzger Powered Buttercup is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Just like Buttercup, Powered Buttercup is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the three. She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, who she considers very "girly". This includes Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles. This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts, makes Powered Buttercup the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Powered Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. She is represented by stars. Powered Buttercup uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog character Amy Rose's Piko-Piko Hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles can't lift it even together(which also shows she is the strongest of the three). Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", and "Smash Block". Trivia *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma ½. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z. *In the episode "Speed Demon," Buttercup was shown to be the fastest, and this is due to the fact that she doesn't have a lot of hair the slow her down. *Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl without a special power (aside from being able to curl her tongue, as revealed in "Nuthin' Special"). *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight english). *At first it was thought that Bubbles was the favorited one of all, but it is Buttercup is the most favorited of all of the Powerpuff Girls, proven by polls online. *It said in the interview that Buttercup's favorite villian to beat up is Mojo Jojo. *In Buttercrush, she does not talk much and only says two words, which is "i'm sorry" at the end. *Despite Buttercup being the strongest Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a soft side, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, and in Make Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson from being violent to soft. Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Former Villains